candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cavity Cave/@comment-24549958-20191222145548
I just passed this episode earlier! Guess that cavities really is harmful to a human, and this episode's difficulty can make him/her faint! Get it? *2031 - Somewhat hard or hard. This level's not that difficult when you create special candies on the first few moves. Though it's voided since I passed with a stocking. *2032 - Extremely hard. It looks easy, but the number of yellow candies is too much for just 18 moves. Though this was also passed with a stocking. *2033 - Variable or Extremely hard. 29 tries. Wow. Rate of lucky candies spawning in that number of moves is too low. I suggest you make tons of cascades here. *2034 - Extremely hard. No matter which outcome on the lucky candies have, if you have three popcorn, then they can deal it for you. Still, with 18 moves, you're left crossing your fingers to hope that a color bomb + special candy but color bomb combo is made. *2035 - Hard. Looks hard, but not too much. Just clear the cake bombs and you'll be fine. *2036 - Very Hard or Extremely Hard. I know, a bit overrated, but some jellies are empty once you detonate them with the striped candies. Jellies on the icing is too hard to clear. And cascades can ruin your plans, since it is a four-colored level. *2037 - Hard or Very Hard. This isn't much of a problem, and 38 moves is a blessing, since it's adequate for the board. Then again, the lone jelly on the left side of the chocolate spawner of the left (confusing, right?), is very tricky to clear. Guess a lone wrapped candy is better there. *2038 - Very Hard, but leaning a bit to Extremely Hard. It's tricky and luck dependent, but it's not variable. You just need to clear the jellies at the bottom first, since they're almost impossible to clear if the cake bomb clears all liquorice swirls on the top. *2039 - Variable, leaning to Extremely Hard. A jelly fish + striped candy combo makes a HUGE difference. *2040 - Variable, leaning to Extremely Hard and/or Nearly Impossible. With 48 tries and mystery candies, you're left crossing your fingers if mystery candies can give you enough colour bomb + striped combos. Still, cascades can ruin your plans, which is very annoying. *2041 - Mostly Variable. Left with how you're going to strategize it, and I can't even tell how difficult it is because of the ingredients' locations. Kind of like 674 but harder. *2042 - Very Hard. Well, getting a color bomb + wrapped combo is a blessing grace. Still, you must need to open the lucky candies with wrapped ones, so that the icing given will be cleared ASAP. Nothing's wrong with how the lucky candy gives you in this case. *2043 - Somewhat hard or Hard. Clear the top magic mixer and any of the two magic mixers at the bottom and level completed. Less layers of icing for you is a blessing, unlike if it's five layers. *2044 - Extremely hard or Nearly Impossible. Chocolate spawners can block the flow of candies at the top, making the jellies there nearly impossible to be cleared, as they act like dark chocolate. What I mean is that they'll be shielded from the effects of special candies. Also, there's an update in HTML5 where jelly fish alone won't clear jelly if its covered by chocolate (seriously, why is HTML5 so WEAK? Flash is more superior, even if it has different mechanics). *2045 - Somewhat easy, Medium, or Somewhat hard. Three difficulties since creating tons of color bombs ALONE can make a HUGE difference. Let the candy bombs flow, and you're good to go! They also won't explode anyway. Hope this helps you now. At this time, I'm now at Luscious Lane, which is MUCH easier than it was three years ago.